gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Карен Дэниелс
Американка |принадлежность = * ЦУР/ULP * Человек из United Liberty Paper * Нико Беллик (ранее) * Мэллори Бардас (ранее) * Онлайн-игрок * Агент 14 |автомобили = * Серебряный Merit * Чёрный Zion |бизнес = * Тайный агент ЦУР * Следователь |голос = Ребекка Хендерсон }} Карен ДэниелсИз файлов Grand Theft Auto V ( ) — вспомогательный персонаж Grand Theft Auto IV и второстепенный персонаж Grand Theft Auto V и Grand Theft Auto Online. Она тайный правительственный чиновник, работающий на United Liberty Papers. До того, как ее личность раскрывается, она была девушкой Нико под вымышленным именем Мишель. В 2013 году она является ведущим следователем ЦУР. Общее Карен 27 лет и она моложе Нико на три года. Их знакомит Мэллори, и они начинают встречаться. Из её прошлого известно немногое, за исключением того, что оно у неё было преступным. Она также рассказывает, что не является коренным жителем Либерти-Сити, и прибыла со Среднего Запада. Затем на неё вышли правительственные агенты IAA и стали шантажировать её, чтобы она работала на них. Биография GTA IV Неизвестно, с каких пор Карен следит за Нико, но встречается она с ним через некоторое время после его приезда в Либерти-Сити. Выходит так, что их знакомит Мэллори, после чего Карен приглашает Нико на первое свидание. Её личность раскрывается в миссии The Snow Storm, где она конфискует у Нико кокаин Элизабеты Торрес. После этого она сводит Нико со своим боссом в IAA, на которого потом он работает. GTA V Через пять лет после событий GTA IV, Карен появляется в GTA V и в настоящее время является высокопоставленным агентом IAA. Она проявляется в миссии Three's Company, где она допрашивает пленника, бив его фонариком по пальцам, а затем угрожая изнасиловать его им же. Прежде, чем она исполняет свою угрозу, Майкл Де Санта врывается в офис через окно. Перед тем, как Майкл и Франклин Клинтон начинают расстреливать агентов, Карен удается уйти. Тем не менее, Майкл уходит с пленником, а Карен не появляется на протяжении всей оставшейся игры. В GTA V становится ясно, что United Liberty Paper на самом деле является прикрытием для IAA, поэтому вполне возможно, что Карен решила продолжить работать на IAA дальше. Непонятно, почему Карен продолжала работать на IAA после того, как они перестали её шантажировать. Появления в миссиях Grand Theft Auto IV * Three's a Crowd (как Мишель) * First Date (босс, как Мишель) * Luck of the Irish (звонок после миссии) * The Snow Storm (предательство) * Photo Shoot (звонок после миссии) * Wrong is Right Grand Theft Auto V * Three's Company Ограбления * Humane Raid — Key Codes * The Humane Labs Raid Предпочтения Мишель нравится большинство автомобилей, кроме фургонов и патрульных машин, а также ей не нравятся битые. Из одежды Нико её предпочтением являются вещи из Русского магазина. Мишель нравится разнообразие: это выражается в интересе к новым автомобилям и одежде Нико. Вообще, Мишель любит посещать множество различных мест, включая рестораны, ночные клубы и бары. Всякий раз, когда Нико берет Мишель в бар, она никогда не напивается, в то время как он это делает сполна. Нико будет часто комментировать это: "''Were you drinking in there? I felt as if I was the only one knocking back that stuff. I do not know"''.''' Галерея Michelle-GTAIV.jpg|В GTA IV Michelle-Artwork.jpg|Арт с Мишель KARENV.PNG|В GTA V Grand_Theft_Auto_V_20141130204513.jpg Даунство.png|В Бета версии GTA IV Интересные факты * Карен и Каталина являются единственными подругами главного героя, которые появляются в нескольких играх серии. Несмотря на это, Каталину сложно назвать девушкой главного героя. * Во время каждого разговора Карен с Нико она пытается получить какую-либо информацию о нем и его прошлом; * Нико комментирует её квартиру, указывая на новую мебель, с которой даже ещё не сняты ярлыки. Этим он как-бы намекает на то, что она совсем недавно обжилась. Карен же говорит ему, что просто «помешана на чистоте» и постоянна обновляет мебель в квартире. На самом деле, скорее всего, квартиру ей предоставили IAA; * Забавно, что первое появление Карен было в миссии Three’s Crowd, а появление в GTA V было в миссии Three’s Company. Эти миссии созвучны и имеют похожий смысл. Примечания de:Karen Daniels en:Karen Daniels es:Karen Daniels fi:Michelle fr:Michelle (GTA IV) nl:Karen pl:Karen Daniels Категория:Персонажи в GTA IV Категория:Персонажи Категория:Девушки Категория:Персонажи в GTA V